


Trouble

by Multiversed_Daydreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sidious is a tease, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversed_Daydreamer/pseuds/Multiversed_Daydreamer
Summary: Reader talks back to the Chancellor and doesn't get very far with her attitude.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all! I hope it is a good one. :D This is dedicated to Darth Duplictus on Discord in regards to a "Secret Senate" fic exchange in our server.

“I will not hear of this topic of discussion any more, Y/n. We disagree, and that is natural, but I do not wish to argue with you about it.” The chancellor said sternly. Glaring at me with a look that says ‘zip it.’

“That’s a cowardly way to back out of an argument you’re losing.” The words fly from my mouth without thought. My eyes widen when I register what I had just said. I immediately stand up to defend myself, apologize, hell, run away even. I don’t know. I’ve shocked my ownself speechless. I know ‘sorry’ won’t cut it. It never does when I disobey him. Shock flickers through his eyes for a brief moment before they narrow, a frown tugs at his mouth, and his jaw tightens. I freeze. For a long moment, we just stare at each other. 

“Is it now?” He asks, an eyebrow rasing with his question. His voice is so soft I almost miss his words. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck and arms raising. I know he expects an answer but I don’t have one. “Well?” He prompts. 

“I-I didn’t-” I try to swallow the lump that has formed in my throat and start again. His sharp gaze makes me nervously squirm on my feet. “That was out of line. I apologize, sir.”

“You are right, Y/n, that was out of line.” He leaned forward and a dark … something crossed his eyes. “Do you know what happens to disobedient little girls who don’t listen to their Chancellor?” 

I know exactly what happens when I disobey, it wasn’t the first time I have done so. I can feel my face burning up, undoubtedly turning red. My eyes flicker toward the door across the room. For a brief moment, I am tempted to make up some excuse to try and leave. He remains silent, waiting patiently for me to gather my thoughts. “They get punished, sir.” 

“That’s correct, Y/n.” 

“I-I’m sorry, Chancellor, I don’t-” 

“Save your apology.” He interrupted. “Come here.” shifting himself on the couch, stretching out his arm in my direction, slender fingers curling, beckoning me to him. 

At this point, there is no way my face isn’t as red as the carpet under my feet. I shuffle toward him. When I’m close enough, he grabs my bicep and tugs me off-balance. I land on the sofa with a small ‘oof’, an arm bars across the middle of my back, and my hips are tilted upward over his thigh. “S-sir, please don’t-” 

“You disobeyed, Y/n. Take your punishment well and all will be forgiven.” He cuts in smoothly, his free hand stroking my hip. I whimper and nod. “Good girl.” he murmurs, so softly that I have to wonder if he is talking to me or himself. His hand stroked along the back of my thigh for a moment, and I could swear my face was going to burst into flames. My stomach twisted with arousal and I press my legs together and squirm in his lap, a soft noise of pleasure leaving my throat. It’s embarrassing, he hasn’t even touched me yet and I’m already squirming for him. 

Fingers slide under the hem of my tunic, raising it up and out of the way, the tips of his fingers tease lightly over my back before curling under the band of my trousers and pulling them down. I twist my face into the cushion and muffle a whine, beyond aroused, but so humiliated, I reach back in an automatic attempt to hide myself, nevermind the fact that he’s seen me naked multiple times before, my fingers curl around his hands, trying to stop the inevitable. I’m not sure what’s gotten into me; talking back, fighting punishment … I can’t seem to control, myself tonight. Thankfully, he’s patient. He catches my wrists in long-fingered hands, gently pinning them to the small of my back, before returning to finish the task of removing the bottom half of my clothing. His hand is teasing over my bared bottom, undoubtedly planning to turn the pale skin as red as my face. 

“Hmmm, not very cooperative tonight, are you, my girl?” He asked, sounding more amused than annoyed or angry. I duck my head into the couch, partly in submission, partly in pure embarrassment. His hand left my body, leaving a cold spot where it had just been resting on the back of my thigh. I heard the slap before I felt it. *SMACK* it stung enough to make me jump, a muffled yelp left me. “Do not muffle yourself, Y/n. You know better than that… I wonder if you are trying to break the rules tonight?” Another stinging slap made itself known and this time I didn’t muffle the whimper that left me. 

“I’m sorry, Chancellor.” Another blow, this one harder than the last two, making my body jerk in his hold. 

“I do not want your apologies until after we’re through with your punishment, little girl. Am I clear?” 

“Yes, Sir!” I whimper and squirm, I can feel how wet I am, my own slick arousal teasing my clit before dripping onto his trousers. Another slap rang through the air and I let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a yelp. My knees clench together, trying to hide how turned I am by being bent over his lap and spanked like a child. He chuckled knowingly, of course, he knows, he always knows. *SMACK* 

My ass was starting to feel hot, each new blow was genuinely painful. I squirm, pulling at the hand that kept my hands out of the way. Fingers tightened almost painfully around my wrists and three hard smacks land in quick succession on my rear. Tears spring in my eyes and a sob left me. I relax under his tight hold. He pauses for a brief second to caress my reddened flesh before his hand lifts up and he delivers another sharp slap. I cry, my arousal is sticking to my thighs and I can feel it leaking out of my body, sliding down to puddle on his pant leg. 

My mind goes hazy, as I finally, truly submit to him. I lose track of how long it goes on, how many more I receive. It hurts and I know there are silent tears streaming down my face, but interspersed with sobs, there are moans of pleasure as well. It’s a good kind of hurt the kind of hurt, one that brings me to the edge and keeps me there until I am given permission to cum. I whimper but I’m too far gone to struggle, I’ve lost the strength too, the desire too. 

“Good.” His voice sounds far away, but it is crystal clear in my ears. “There’s my good girl.” One final blow lands on my abused bottom, then his hand stills, fingers teasing the stinging flesh until I whine and shift weakly under the gentle assault. His hand trails down between my legs. I’m too aroused to be embarrassed as he finally gets to know just how wet his punishment makes me. I twitch into his touch and a needy noise falls from my mouth as he ghosts the tip of his finger over my swollen clit. 

“Please,” I beg. He chuckles in response as I try to press down on his hand. Unfortunately, he withdraws before I can get too much friction. He lifts me up from the couch and shifts me until I’m straddling his lap. I try to help but my limbs are too heavy. I curl into his chest and rock my his into his thigh. The fabric of his clothes stings my sore bottom, but the pleasure is enough for me to ignore it. His hands gripped my hips and stilled them. My protesting whine sounded through the room. 

“Why were you punished, Y/n?” He asks. His lips brushing against the shell of my ear. 

“I talked back after you told me to drop the conversation.” I sob as I say it. A genuine feeling of guilt crossing over me. 

“That’s right.” he murmurs. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson, little girl?” 

“Yes, sir! I’m so sorry, sir. I’ll never talk back again.” I meant it too. My arse couldn’t handle another punishment like that. He grinned and pressed a soft kiss under my ear.

“Good. Now, I believe I’ve created a new problem.” His hand once more slipped between my legs to tease at my aching center. He grinned when I bucked into his touch. “So wet… such a pretty little masochist I have.” He purrs. I moan at his words and at his touch as he finally puts some pressure on my clit. “Perhaps next time I’ll use something other than my hand. Perhaps next time I’ll tie you down and use a paddle, or even a small whip.” I gasp at the image of him glaring down on me, a black leather whip coiled in his right hand. My hips jerk forward and a new wave of arousal hits me, an absurd amount of slick leaks from my hole. 

“Oh, I - need- I want- PLEASE! I-I’m so close, Sir!” I am. I’m shaking with how badly I need to cum. He chuckles, gentle and untouched by my desperation. I shift and whine in his lap, I can feel his erection poking at the inside of my thigh. I reach down blindly, pushing his robes out of the way, fumbling with the buckle of his belt. 

“Easy, dear.” He soothes, his hand covering mine to guide me through the steps of undoing his belt and his trousers as well. He reaches a hand inside and pulls his member out into the open. I immediately slide against him, coating his erection with my wet arousal. I lift up, more than ready to feel the delicious stretch that came whenever he filled me. 

His hands tightened around my hips, holding me in place above him, the tip of his cock teasing my entrance. “Please, sir! I- I need you inside me, please!” He holds me in place until my eyes meet his. Everything seemed to still. Complete silence took over for several long seconds as we just… stared at each other. Then, he pulled my hips downward and snapped his hips upward at the same time. I was too far gone to hold back. My orgasm hit immediately. 

“PALPATINE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments down below. :D


End file.
